


Dreams of the Heart

by wanderingquill



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Growing Up Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingquill/pseuds/wanderingquill
Summary: Abernathy and Seraphina are soulmates, only that most soulmates are born in the same month or at worst within 3 years of each other. Usually, soulmates start to dream of their soulmates once they turn 10 or 11. Their age gap is 7 or 8 years, so Abernathy thought he had no soulmates for most of his puberty.  And most of the time soulmates dreams have their soulmates voice, talking or singing or whispering. Some clues of how to find them or details about their lives to help find them. But theirs are not that common. Seraphina's dreams are filled with whistles and cool city streets and Abernathy's are filled with southern fields of sunshine and humming.





	Dreams of the Heart

                   Abernathy’s dreams came late enough to make him almost lose hope of hearing his soulmate’s voice. But they came, but the voice never said anything specific. It hummed a melody that reminded him of the taste of peaches and his dreams always smelled like crabgrass and wild roses. As time moved forward he would see more of his soulmates life. He witnessed sunsets across a salt marsh and felt joy erupt while racing in a big bright library. But the details were always lost in the light and the soothing consistent rhythm of the melody she hummed. He could never find where the humming was coming from, but he loved it all the same.

     Seraphina’s dreams came too early and were both too little and too much. She heard a sharp echo of a whistling tune that was always close but she never could catch up too. She always felt cobblestone and concrete underneath her bare feet in her dreams. Whenever she tried to follow the whistling, she was always led from the fields into a dark city. The buildings almost blocked the sun and the clouds washed away the blue sky like bleach. The world became a collage of gold, gray, charcoal black and white. The air always smelled like candy, but the cold breeze stung like bitter medicine against her bare face.

           Abernathy wanted to search for his soulmate, but the war came too soon. He was called to serve his country, so all he could do was pray he’d survive the war so he could eventually find her. He was put on the front lines, he was the sorted into “the calvary” but he was mostly assigned retrieval of the wounded duty due to his strong legs. He was one of the guys who had to run through open fire, or around triggered bombs to get the wounded or dying away from enemy lines. He learned first hand just how much the human body can endure in regards to pain and injury. Honestly, the only thing that kept him getting up in the morning and through the bad days was the soothing melody he heard in his dreams. It was the only thing that blocked out the groans in the medical tent and the bad thoughts in his head.

          As a teenager, Seraphina’s dreams of her soulmate changed. The whistling slowly changed from a joyous tune to a funeral dirge. The whistle became a heartbreaking sound, that just dripped with melancholy and fractured hope. Seraphina tried harder and harder to catch up to the whistler so she can comfort her soulmate. But she never could, no matter how fast she ran in her dreams. The ground quickly became colder, streets just became longer and longer, and the air smelled like it was smudged with first aid alcohol and faint streaks of blood. She has never felt so powerless, her soulmate was hurting and she could do nothing except pray for things to get better for him.

                As the war ended, the tune Seraphina heard before slowly shifted back to what it sounded like before. The tension of sadness and hope ebbed and receded like ocean tides. The ground was still cold and the air in the city was still stained with charcoal smudges and faint hints of blood, but the sun still fought through the clouds and the echoes even sounded like smiles sometimes. But some even days when it sounded like silver church bells, but she couldn’t tell if they were for a celebration or a mourning mass. She doesn’t think her soulmate could tell what it sounded like either, but she didn’t know how she knew that.

            After he was discharged, his dreams left the salt marshes and secondhand bookstores and became far more familiar with his conscious life. He’d felt the textures lining those warm mahogany bookcases that rise into the stain glass skylights before. He lived in one of those study nooks along the french windows his final year in School. His dreams were of the senior study hall for all houses, the notebooks on all the tables all have the Horned serpent doodled on the covers.“My soul mates still in Ilvermorny. Oh god in heaven, she is still so young.” Abernathy was torn between enthusiasm and despair. He could finally find the other half of his soul, but at the chance, he could ruin his soul mates future. What young woman wants to be bound to a frazzled veteran with no work experience and limited options. Motivated by good intentions and self-doubt, Abernathy forced himself to not seek out his soulmate. At least until he has a life worthy of giving her. He prays his mother’s old government friend still remembers him from his summers in the cape. He is going to need that good word in his favor if he is gonna get that filing clerk job at MACUSA’s NY City office.

            Seraphina’s dreams changed too, as she started her advanced workload at Ilvermorny. During her days she lived in words and ink and the lost thoughts of old men long dead or soon to become dead. At night she sometimes smelled burnt eggs and perfectly baked sweets in a small apartment with washed blue walls and faded peacock green curtains and eggshell white cotton sheets and rickety oak chairs. But most nights she walked through a marble foyer with blurry copper figures towering over her. Or she would wander around in the labyrinth of black and off copper file cabinets, with papers flurrying around her like autumn tossed leaves.

At least it was quiet unlike her days, her dreams let her scream or remain silent without consequences. In her dreams there is no-one there demanding answers Seraphina didn’t have for her future.Questions on whether she will become a lawyer, or a doctor, or a magical theorist or a writer or anything else people think is worth her potential. Every waking moment that she wasn’t nose deep in a book, she had people in her ears telling her what she should do with her mind. She will always be grateful for the escape her soulmate provided, even if he wasn’t there to enjoy it with her. “I should become a politician just so when I get in charge I can tell people to shut up and leave me alone.” She meant it as a joke to herself, but as time went on. The idea of politics and power became less of a “fuck you” joke, and more an “I would actually enjoy doing that” sort of option.

            Years pass, Seraphina’s dreams still allow her an escape from the pressures around her. But now she has risen farther than anyone so young could dare dream of. And better still, she discovers the foyer she walked through a thousand times in her dreams is in her new workplace. Conflicted, on whether waiting until her two terms were over to search for her soulmate or search for them and risk a political scandal if her soulmate is already married or betrothed. She decided to just leave it to opportunity and luck, they were bound to find each other sooner or later.  After Abernathy had worked up the ranks of bureaucracy and became the director of the wands department, he requested the list of Ilvermorny students in Horned serpent from the class of 191X. He planned to start checking off the names using some of the filing systems for wands and other records he has access too. In the early Summer, during construction of some of the older hallways, Abernathy’s route from his office to the Aurors department had to be altered to avoid bothering the workers. As he quickly scurried through the dark warm hallways he struggles to loosen his tie and still hold onto the papers the aurors need to track counterfeit wands. Then he heard it, the melody that has haunted his dreams for almost two decades floats past him on a faint breeze of rosewater. He frantically turns to see where it came from and finds an impressive office door ajar.

       The presidential office, the windows on both sides of the room are open to let a faint breeze alleviate the warmth and staleness of the large room. President Picquery oblivious to Abernathy’s entrance merely continues to hum the melody as she signs various forms. The gold Horned serpent mascot of her house curling around her no-maj pen like wild vines.

“Madame President?” Abernathy breathed as he forced himself to stand with his old Military posture. Hoping he looked alright because he couldn’t use his arms to fix anything while holding the many papers.

“Yes, Mr? I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met formally. What is your name?”

“Abernathy, My name’s Abernathy and I think you’re my soulmate. I’ve been hearing you hum that tune since I was sixteen.”

Before either could fully process what Abernathy said that out loud, three different Political advisors burst into the Oval office.

“President Picquery, there has been a failed blood curse attack on the Russian embassy! The Russians are demanding answers or they will rescind their support for the Anti-smugglers treatise.

“The Russians are always griping about something, they need to figure out better security at this point,” Seraphina stated to the very frantic advisors before she turned back to her supposed soulmate. “Abernathy, we will…discuss our circumstances later. I’ll send you a message of specifics of the date after I deal with the current crisis.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I look forward to the meeting ma’am. Good luck with the Russians. I hope you have a wonderful day despite them.”

“Good day Abernathy”

       Abernathy forced himself to at least try to hide the shit eating grin as he left his soulmate’s office. But all resolve to bottle his emotions melted once he closed the door. He started whistling like a happy drunk as he headed towards the Auror’s department. Seraphina’s suspicions of this being a situation of mistaken identity faded away as she heard the echoes of her happy whistler reach her in her office. Only her iron will and work ethic kept her from jumping over her desk to catch up to her soulmate at last. “I waited this long to meet him. I can wait one more afternoon for my country’s security at least.”


End file.
